cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Eril Halgor Mundrek
Name: Eril Halgor Mundrek Race: Dwarf Location: Fortress Egarmar, Pallor, Crovania The dwarves of Crovania are a tight bunch and most are somehow – even if only by extended family members – linked to the Fortress Egarmar located at the heart of the Erildom of Pallor about three kilometers above the sea level resting on a mighty cliff protruding from one of the peaks of the Grellamur mountain. This is where pretty much all of the dwarven males of Crovania get their martial training. The dwarves of Crovania are extremely proud of the fact that their martial expertise has always been highly regarded not by people of Crovania only but the whole of Cresia. Saying out loud something akin to “I’ve trained at Fortress Egarmar.” will produce deeply respectful nods all around Cresia. Eril Halgor Mundrek is the ruler of the erildom and calls the fortress as his home. He has lived half of his life surrounded by the bleak and inhospitable environment provided by the Grellamur mountain but he would not trade away even a single day. The fortress is his life and baby as well as he is not only the lord of the region but also the commander of the fortress. He participates in the daily life of the fortress as well by giving martial training to experienced veteran professional soldiers wishing to further master the art of killing. His specialties are improvised weapons, battling with broken equipment, disadvantageous positioning, combat with pole-arms and prolonged combat with heavy armor. He has gained actual combat experience in several campaigns over the years – including many conflicts between warlords in Gruenroth and border conflicts between Gruenroth and Zarnova. Halgor is a man who extends respect to others possessing similar virtues he himself has; like stoic patience, discipline bordering insanity and candidness of speech. He is not afraid to say things as they are and respects others for doing the same even if they would insult or belittle something he values in the process. He has little support among the other erils of the kingdom but his position is still without a question one of utmost importance as he has easy access to an army of highly trained dwarven soldiers. Dwarves of Crovania even from other erildoms are trained free of charge and costs are covered by the erildom of Pallor and while nothing is required of them there and then, it’s expected that they remain in gratitude and support the fortress in any way they can for the rest of their lives. The fortress is open for other people as well but non-dwarves and persons from other countries are subjected to entry fees, training fees, lodging fees and upkeep fees … in other words for outsiders it is quite expensive to enter training in the fortress. However, the training there is brutally efficient, adaptive to modern world demands and offered by extremely skilled instructors many of which are retired and experienced combat veterans themselves. The fortress accepts trainees of all skill levels when it comes to local dwarves but imposes mandatory and dangerous testing for outsiders to determine if they can be accepted to train in the fortress. Category:People Category:People from Crovania Category:People from Cresia Category:Dwarves